The Things We Do For Love
by Neospice12
Summary: Love is shown in many ways most ways being misunderstood. Gokudera protects Haru from all dangers, whether they be physical, emotional, or imaginary. Gokudera x Haru; 5986 This is a present/prize for DiveToWorld for being a co-judge in my contest.


This is a present for DiveToWorld as she was gracious enough to apply for a co-judge position for my contest. Thought it would be bigger but that's okay, I blame myself for not taking the time into the account.

Needless to say, I'm thankful that she was nice enough to want to help out so this is like a thank you prize kind of a thing. This is a Gokudera x Haru oneshot.

Hopefully you enjoy this DiveToWorld, this is for you! I tried my best!

Sorry it's so late, I got busy and I guess I'm tiring of fanfiction… (also I'm back into the prince of tennis fandom)

Disclaimer: NO CHARACTER BELONGS TO ME. This written work has my words in it, thus I would claim ownership, and as it's in dedication to the winner, this also belongs to her.

* * *

><p><strong>The Things We Do For Love<strong>

"No! Hayato! Don't do it!" Haru's pained shout echoed throughout the battle field. Haru dropped to the floor unable to watch any more of what was going on before her eyes. She couldn't bear to watch as Gokudera was taking all of the incoming tools of war that were headed in her direction.

Gokudera dropped to the floor, and Haru was immediately at her side. "Hayato! Stay strong! Don't leave me! You'll be just fine!" Haru held his hand tightly in her own.

Gokudera's hand reached up to touch her cheeks. "Haru, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine! Hayato, stay with me!"

"Haru, it's too late for me. You just go to where it's safe. The others will handle this." Gokudera's hand hit the floor in a way it looked very slow to Haru. This couldn't be happening. How could it? Haru's heart sank at the thought that the man before her had perished in the battle.

Footsteps were heard all around her and battle cries filled the battle ground. "Haru-chan! Let's go! Come! We should head on over to the safety zone!" Kyoko pulled on Haru's arm and dragged her away from Gokudera who lay there on the ground motionlessly. "No! Let me go! I want to be with Hayato!"

-.-.-

"You only live life once," Or at least that's what they say.

What about those who remember their past lives?

Did they get a bargain at the life section in heaven?

Did they buy two lives for the price of one?

Well that hardly isn't fair.

Even so, true love only occurs once, thus you should treasure it with your whole being.

True love isn't just when you THINK you can't live without the other.

It is not when you die when the other perishes.

True love is when you live for the other as they live for you, and you both live so you can be there for one another.

As long as you have each other nothing else quite matters anymore.

Take this love for example; the woman gave up her life of being able to live peacefully to be with him, and as she was slowly being tainted by the Mafioso life, he was able to bring out the cleanliness of her soul once more.

The man had no one but his duties as the right hand man on the mind, and now he couldn't help but think of her laughter, her smile, her voice everywhere he was. When on the verge of death, it was her voice that pulled him through the hardships, not his boss's voice.

Never was a word needed to be spoken to one another as they understood each other even in silence. If one were to go mute and the other deaf, they could still get along just fine without any misunderstandings.

Such a thing is impossible you say?

Well, you obviously haven't been looking hard enough for your own true love.

True love doesn't foster in little time at all.

It takes a long time to fester within the mind and soul.

An hour with your mate can feel like a minute, while a minute without your mate feels like an eternity without rain.

The soul weeps but stays strong knowing that one day, the other that compliments it will come again.

You don't need the other to 'complete' you, rather, you need the other to compliment your way of life and keep you living.

You can live without a soul mate.

You can even die without a soul mate.

So what is the reason you need a soul mate?

The reason is to cultivate your soul to grow and develop with a touch from another soul, making it transcend to new heights.

A bit deep perhaps to understand at first, but you may soon realize what this may mean.

To them, there are no forced sacrifices made for the other, but voluntary acts of their bond that fully display their thoughts and emotions.

Watch again as this man jumps in front of the woman he so dearly loves to keep her safe.

He shall keep her safe from any harm that comes her way, even from the imaginary ones.

While he does so, she will keep their bond safe from any severing, making sure that he will have a place to return to when his soul needs rest from the weary battle called 'life'.

-.-.-

Haru looked out from the safety zone, watching as everyone they knew were falling victim to the war one by one. Haru's fists were clenched, anger filled her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore!

They took the one she loved and they were taking down more as they spoke!

There it was! A chance! Haru ran out of the safety zone ignoring the cries of her remaining friends telling her to stay back. "Haru has to do this! She knows she can do this!" She shouted as she jumped forward, with all the will she could muster.

She hit the ground hard, and in her hands was a red ball. "Ah… didn't expect you to actually catch that. Guess I'm out then." Dino laughed rubbing the back of his head.

"YOSHA! I'm ALIVE! I'm going to get my revenge TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted springing up to his feet, full of life.

The others who were down sat up as well laughing to themselves, alive once again because of Haru's bravery. Dino was quite the dodgeball master. No one could hit him out, and no one could tell where the ball was going to land when he was using his whip.

"Hmph, you did good Haru. Didn't think you would be the one to turn the tides on his dodgeball war." Gokudera smiled at her.

Haru smiled proudly, puffing out her chest. "I AM the right hand man's girl after all. I have to be able to do this much. Come on, let's show the Cavallone's how we play dodgeball, Vongola-style. We won't be losing the New Years Battle this year." Haru smirked picking up a red ball and chucked it into the crowd.

"… These people still get way too heated over nothing… though… I guess that's what's so fun about this famiglia." Tsuna smiled at all of his friends playing dodge ball.

:END:

* * *

><p>Ah, the New Year's Battle that was scene in the Daily life arc. I of course made the competitions different. We know how much Reborn LOVES these competitions after all. Hm… I wonder if this is satisfactory enough? Wonder if I threw people off for a loop with the beginning part. Though I would have a more dramatic humor type of a oneshot. 8)<p>

Hope you enjoyed it!

-Neospice12


End file.
